


2031

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Chronic Illness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a new medication." Doctor Carter said.</p>
<p>Another bonus "Fifty Years of 221B"</p>
            </blockquote>





	2031

"There's a new medication." Doctor Carter said, pulling a flyer from her file and sliding it across the desk to John.

Sherlock looked up from the kid's play corner where he was sitting with Hamish, running plastic cars along the lines in the tiled floor.

"John?" he asked, sounding for all the world more like a two-year-old than their son.

John scanned over the leaflet and looked back at Doctor Carter. "How successful has it been?" he asked, glancing briefly back at his husband and son.

Doctor Carter pulled another sheet from her file and began studying it. "Sixty to seventy percent." she said calmly, passing the chart across to John who had gone in to Doctor mode himself.

He looked over the chart for a moment before pushing it back to her again.

"They're not bad odds, Sherlock." he began as Sherlock stood and sat in the chair next to him. 

"Side effects?" the detective questioned, giving Hamish a sideways glance and noticing he was still playing obliviously with the cars.

"Few of note." Doctor Carter replied, "Mainly nausea, some vision problems, headaches, possible stomach ulcers. Your tumour is very slow-growing, and these are all possible advanced tumour symptoms anyway..." she trailed off, looking from John to Sherlock.

John turned to Sherlock, taking his hand, "You and your stupid brain."


End file.
